S-1 (Lab Rats)
S-1 is a major antagonist in Lab Rats due to the fact that she served the secondary in season 3, but later redeems herself and turns into a anti-hero/supporting character. She is Victor Krane's lead bionic soldier. She revealed the Lab Rats' bionic secret when she filmed them doing a mission and posted it online. She replaces Marcus Davenport temporarily as Leo's main enemy. History S-1 is a bionic soldier, created by Victor Krane, who genetically grew her and implanted her with Douglas's technology making her bionic, however using an updated version of the Triton app he could control her with his mind. He used her in his plan to removed Adam, Bree and Chase by staging a gas pipe repture and sending her to film them. Then leaking the footage to the world revealing that Bionic's existed. Later she went with Krane to confront Douglas and Leo, while Krane nearly killed them, he let her deal with Leo. Trapping him in a electric cage, she then caused the ceiling to break above him, causing a giant concrete block to fall on him, apparently killing him. She then left with Krane. However Leo survived, but the block only crushed his arm. Later she again went with Krane to confront Douglas and Leo, in one of Krane's old labs. By this point Douglas had given Leo bionics in his arm, to save it. She quickly overpowered him however, while Krane defeated Douglas, while they were about to kill them. But Adam, Bree, Chase and Donald bursed into face them. She punched Adam across the room, so he let Bree handle her. The fight carrying on she was gaining the upper hand. However trying to hit her, Leo accidentally hit Krane. Distracted by this it gave Bree the chance to defeat her. They were taken away by the special service agents. Now trapped in a cage, in a secret location, she asked Krane what they were going to do, however Krane assured her not to worry, as he activated his army of other Bionic soldiers, to carry on his plan. She seems to have escape jail with Krane and just like Marcus, became Leo's archenemy, who wanted to destroy him, but failed to kill him. Leo later blasted S-1 into the sky, defeating her. She survived her apparent demise, and gave a vague warning that Krane did something to her and the soldiers. It was later revealed she and the other soldiers have a doomsday virus in their Triton Apps. After saving her and her brothers and sisters, Leo gives her second chance and is welcomed into the Davenport Bionic Academy. Powers and Abilities *'Super Speed': S-1 and Bree super speed fight in You Posted What?!? *'Molecular Kinesis': In the episode You Posted What?!?, S-1 uses it on Leo to crush him. *'Electrical Cage': When Leo tried to escape the school, she trapped him in an electrical cage. *'Super Strength': This was first shown when she punched Adam, and he flew across the room. *'Energy Blasts': S-1 demonstrates the ability to fire energy blasts to break the beam that would crush Leo. *'Martial Arts': She used martial arts to fight Bree in You Posted What?!? Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Female Category:Nameless Category:Sadists Category:Fighters Category:Right-Hand Category:Martial Artists Category:Imprisoned Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Creation Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Vandals Category:Stalkers Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Military Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Archenemy Category:Redeemed Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic